Flippa
Flippa was an American robot from Oregon that fought in the Seventh Wars Annihilator of Robot Wars. The robot was said to have taken approximately 1.5 years to develop, however, it failed to perform. It was immobilised very early on in the Annihilator, and broke down irreparably before the second round. Flippa also entered The Third World Championship but lost in its qualifier to its compatriot Spartacus. Joe Murawski, the roboteer who created and drove Flippa, also entered Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors with Buzz. Design Flippa was a low box-wedge robot with a rear-hinged flipping arm and a rotating drum on the back. The sides of the robot were lined with spikes, to stop the robot from being flipped onto its side. Flippa's aerial was highly exposed. Robot History Series 7 Flippa fought in the Annihilator at the end of the Seventh Wars, where it came up against the reigning Annihilator champion Kan-Opener, recent Semi-Finalists Raging Knightmare, recent heat-finalists Robochicken, Team Lambsy's Ewe 2 and Team Roaming Robots' Ripper at the start. In the first round, Flippa and Ewe 2 ran into each other in the opening moments, with Ewe 2 failing to flip it. However, Ripper threw Ewe 2 up onto the arena side wall, leaving it unable to move, with Ewe 2's weight keeping Flippa pinned in place underneath it. Flippa struggled to break free but couldn't get away and the motors ground to a halt as they burnt out after trying to get the robot to flee. However, Robochicken had already been flipped over by Ripper in the opening seconds of the battle; with Robochicken's flipper not working at all, it was deemed immobilised and counted out by Refbot. This meant that both Ewe 2 and Flippa scraped through to the second round of the Annihilator; only after Robochicken was counted out did Ewe 2 and Flippa get away from the arena side wall, and Ewe 2 were sent down the pit by Kan-Opener. Before the second round, however, Flippa broke down irreparably, and although it was present in the loading pen (it can be seen as Ewe 2 enters), it was unable to enter the arena, eliminating Flippa from the competition and leaving it to be placed fifth by default. Despite Flippa breaking down immediately, the third round of the Annihilator immediately proceeded. Flippa also competed in a qualifier for The Third World Championship against a fellow American robot, Spartacus. Unfortunately, Flippa did not start at all after entering the arena, only twitching slightly and having its spinning drum spinning. As a result of this, Spartacus was able to grab it using its claw weapon in its own time and drag it around the arena. Spartacus then slowly pulled Flippa across the arena floor, backed into the pit release button, and pushed Flippa into the pit of oblivion, giving the place in the World Championship to Spartacus. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Outside Robot Wars Speedy5.0.jpg|Flippa as Speedy for BattleBots FlippaNoTop.jpg|Flippa without its top, from the rear Amata.png|Amata, a vastly modified version of Flippa for WBX-3 Speedy front.png|Speedy at the 2004 RFL Nationals It also competed in BattleBots Season 5.0 under the name of Speedy, losing its only battle to Billy-Bot. Speedy's final competition was the 2004 RFL Nationals Heavyweight Open, it performed poorly losing its first match and forfeiting all of its others due to Speed-Controller problems. A modified version of Flippa called Amata competed at WBX-3 in July of 2006, with success, reaching the Grand Final of the heavyweight bracket. Trivia *Flippa was in three Robot Wars battles, all of which it either broke down before the battle started, as the battle started or just a couple of seconds into the battle. Despite this, it didn't lose all of its fights. *Flippa was one of only four robots to enter multiple side events in Series 7, alongside Behemoth, Gravity and Kat 3. Of these, Flippa was the only robot not to compete in the UK Championship. *Flippa was one of only six American robots to win a battle in the UK series, alongside Tentoumushi, frenZy, Manta, Drillzilla and Spartacus, and it was also one of the four to win a UK series battle which did not air as part of Extreme Warriors, with Tentoumushi, frenZy and Spartacus. Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Oregon Category:Robots with Drums Category:US robots that competed in BattleBots Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which debuted in Series 7 Category:Robots from teams that entered BattleBots Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7 Category:Robots from teams that entered RoboGames